


Bedroom Warfare

by kaientai



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, F/M, Gift Fic, Hate Sex, Mafia Yamazaki Sousuke, Smut, everyone wants 2 bone sou, myself included, namaste deltachye-chan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaientai/pseuds/kaientai
Summary: Blood tastes better when it’s straight from the kiss of a man you're supposed to hate.
Relationships: Yamazaki Sousuke/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deltachye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/gifts).



> *blows vera a kiss while i ignore my wips* thank you for feeding me so well for the past few weeks. it's time i returned da favor <3

[ **bedroom warfare - one ok rock** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w0N58sv60YM)

* * *

**—i cut you off but you're still here**

Spit dribbling from your chin. A mind-numbing pleasure. Skin swathed in reds and blues. A cutthroat kiss. 

“You’re _mine_.” 

The words were bitten through with a snarl as he planted his seed so deep, it would take you _days_ to sweat him out. Your throat was a narrow pathway, barely letting any air in as you gasped for mercy. Those stormy eyes of his offered no trace of the glittering ocean blue you’d often sneak glances at in your families’ treaty renewals. And although Samezuka’s adviser was typically thought of as the most level-headed man in their organization, they were wrong.

So _terribly_ wrong. 

As you glued your eyes to the lofty ceiling, you heard Sousuke catching his breath—careful not to bump shoulders with you on the king-sized mattress. You liked to think that you bested him in composing yourself after fucking it out for hours on end, but you couldn’t really live by that assumption; not when your skin was covered in angry red marks and glistening sweat. Your heartbeat wasn’t becoming of the calm and composed character you wanted to write yourself off as either. With what little upper arm strength you had left, you raised your wrist above your face where a golden watch winked back at you in the low light. 

Two or-so hours more until sunrise. Alright.

The bed shifted with languid movement a moment later. When you turned to flick your gaze back at him, Sousuke already had a cigar wedged between his lips as he rifled through his nightstand. You wrinkled your nose with distaste, peeling yourself away from the sheets to slide open the door that led to the balcony. You could hear him fumble with the sparkwheel of his lighter for a while, but the soft flame that glowed in your peripheral told you that he successfully lit that cancer stick anyway.

“Will you ever cut that out?” you wondered as you folded your arms across your chest—more out of your own comfort than actual concern for his health. “I always end up reeking like a nicotine addict every time I get back home. Nagisa has a good nose, you know.” 

“Not my problem,” he replied coolly through a puff of smoke. 

The idea of your little brothers singling you out wasn’t even the least of your concerns. You abhorred smokers in general, and thought that they only appealed to your fancy if you stared at them from afar. Then again, you’d been ogling the way Sousuke dragged a cigar from his lips for as long as you could remember. Despite your supposed aversion, it was a damn smoker’s come smearing your thighs at the moment. You gazed out the open door with a sigh, letting the soft breeze blow past your skin. Though you loath to do so, you could afford to give Sousuke some credit for his choice in penthouses. It was situated high enough that no unsuspecting civilian could hope to catch a glimpse of your naked body. 

“Take a cab back later,” Sousuke grumbled from where he sat on the edge of the bed, that ridiculously muscled back turned to you. “I think Rin is on the verge of interrogating my driver for all the trips he’s been making to Iwatobi territory. Even _I_ can only do so much to stall his suspicions.” 

A smirk hooked across your mouth. “Oh? Is Sou-kun afraid of disappointing his master? Gotta wag your tail every now and then, huh?”

You could almost hear the ashes of his cigar hitting the ashtray once bleak silence blanketed the atmosphere. A soft laugh rumbled low and dangerous from his direction, and you nearly jumped out of your own skin when the bedframe creaked as he stood up to face you. Six feet of well-toned muscle wrapped in smooth, tanned skin stared at you through a window of teal blue eyes. You’d learned ages ago how to hold your ground against an opponent that was twice your size, but when your gaze flew south, you felt your throat constrict—robbing you of all the wisecracks you’d planned on riling him up with. 

Sousuke discarded his cigar altogether, even if he was yet to consume half of it. The sound of his heavy footsteps against the carpeted floor was almost deafening, and you could only stand in petrified silence as you awaited the shark to sink its teeth into your flesh yet again. The acrid scent of tobacco curdled your senses when Sousuke was close enough for you to smell it. Although he didn’t seem to have any plans of giving you another round to bitch about his vices this time around.

Your heart rate spiked as he firmly grasped your face with a single hand, tilting your chin up to meet his gaze head-on. Sousuke’s face was irritatingly stoic as always, making you think that the only time he’d ever expressed discomposure was when he was balls deep inside you. With his free hand, he reached behind your back, calloused fingers purposely brushing the dolphin embossed right on top of your shoulder blade. A reminder of the disparity between your alliances. You shuddered involuntarily at his caress, prompting Sousuke to twitch his lips like he’d intended to smile.

The hand that had been skimming your brand migrated to your hips with a grip that was meant to bruise. His breath was hot against your throat as he nuzzled his nose in the crook of your neck, peppering your shoulders with gooseflesh. You still found his smoke-addled musk repulsive, but you couldn’t help but melt like putty in his hands at the slightest touch he’d give you.

“I have to leave in an hour,” you argued weakly, bracing your hands on his strapping chest in a pathetic attempt to push him away. 

Sousuke breathed out something that flitted between a sigh and a laugh, letting go of your face to use both hands so he could tug your hips flush against his. You willed yourself _not_ to give an outward reaction to the stiff rod that leaked pearls of precome onto your stomach. 

Forgoing his words, he let his eyes droop half-lidded as he gazed at you through a curtain of thick lashes. A traitorous part of yourself whispered about how perfect Sousuke could be if only he wasn’t the biggest prick to ever walk the earth. As he drew painstakingly closer, you could feel yourself careening further into the heat of his body—another betrayal not only to your family but to _yourself_.

When Sousuke crushed his mouth on top of yours, it was all clacking teeth and a messy dance of tongues. He bit the lower line of your mouth until you hissed in delight, the rancid taste of iron flooding your senses. But you couldn’t bring yourself to mind.

After all, blood tastes better when it’s straight from the kiss of a man you're supposed to hate.

**—you're like a whisper in my ear**


	2. Chapter 2

**—you start soft but you're getting louder**

“(Name)-chan…”

Looking up from the documents Haru had asked you to take care of, you affixed Nagisa with a reprimanding look. He was yet to tell you anything, but the culpable ring in his tone was clue enough that he’d done something troublesome. You sighed, rearranging the stacks of paper on your desk as you laced your fingers together. 

You didn’t even bother confirming it with him. “How’s the situation?” 

“Bad,” he muttered sulkily, fidgeting under his oversized trench coat, “ _really_ bad. You’re the only one who can help us. Rei-chan and I found him bleeding out in the alley right next to HQ—”

“ _Him_?” Your lips twitched into a frown. “I’m assuming that’s not one of ours?”

The blond nodded dismally. “He’s...he’s one of the Sharks.” 

When the words fled his lips, you immediately shot up from your seat, brows knitted so close that your forehead creased with apprehension. You knew that Rei and Nagisa could be too compassionate for their own good—for empathy had no room in your line of work—but you never would have expected them to open Iwatobi’s doors for a Samezuka grunt. You cussed loudly, making Nagisa outwardly wince at your frustration, but you couldn’t afford to chastise him right now. 

“Where is he?” you asked, already halfway to the door. “Did Rei already do first aid?” 

“H-He won’t let us anywhere near him,” Nagisa sighed, closing your bedroom door behind him. “He says he wants _you_ to do it.”

You paused your hurried strides—the frown you’d been sporting scaling wider. When Nagisa broke the news, the first idea that shot through your head was that a low ranking Shark had infiltrated Iwatobi Headquarters and had gotten himself hurt in the process. But for the same person to make demands despite being within enemy territory? A grunt wouldn’t make the mistake of being so shameless. Even if his charitable nature wasn’t anything to go by, Nagisa could definitely take him out if the situation direly asked for it. He wasn’t Iwatobi’s most skilled assassin for nothing. 

And yet, he was reduced to _this_ nervous wreck.

“Say,” you began as he led you to one of the many spare rooms in the complex, “just who _is_ this guy we’re dealing with?”

Nagisa fumbled with a key card he procured from his coat as he swiped it across the reader—the lock on the door easing with a subtle beep. You saw the way his throat bobbed uneasily before he brandished you with a carmine-eyed stare. 

“Their consigliere. Yamazaki Sousuke.” 

* * *

“Wanna tell me what the _hell_ you’re even doing here?”

Sousuke cracked one eye open from where he laid motionless on your (too small) bed, face lathered with signature apathy. His lack of a reaction elicited an anxious sigh from you.

After Rei had helped you carry him back to your room, you’d instructed your apprentice to lock the door on his way out and to shoot you a text if Haru’s convoy pulled up in the driveway. The moment you saw Sousuke’s blue eyes flitting in and out of consciousness in the spare room where the two of them dragged him in, you’d already resigned yourself to keeping your superiors oblivious to his presence. As you disinfected the (several) gunshot wounds that put holes in his body, you internally joked that Sousuke must have paved himself a soft spot inside you with his dick alone. Because...what other reason could spur you on to help out one of your family’s sworn enemies, right? If he were to kick the bucket, you’d have to find someone else to satiate your needs, and you weren’t in the mood to start looking again. 

You’d gotten over the task of taking out a total of three bullets from Sousuke—one from his leg and two from his back—faster than you initially anticipated. Whenever you had to treat Nagisa or Haru’s other underlings, they’d abuse the privilege of losing composure under duress; moaning in pain every five minutes as they asked for a breather. For a change, you were grateful for Sousuke’s irritating habit of being a man of a few words. Though you were insistent with upholding a patient’s quality of life above all else, you appreciated it immensely when they let you do your work in silence. 

“I have a mission that doesn’t involve the Dolphins, if that’s what you were so worried about.” A stilted groan caught in Sousuke’s throat as he tried to sit up—visibly straining against the dressing you’d carefully wrapped around his torso. The way his muscles rippled with effort didn’t escape your notice, but you shoved any unsavory thoughts to the back of your mind. The gravity of the current situation outweighed everything else.

“Got any idea who might’ve jacked you up like this?” you raised an eyebrow in curiosity, arms folded across your chest as you leaned against the windowpane. “I’m sure as hell Haru doesn’t have anything to do with it. He and Makoto are out dealing with some guys from Naribusawa if I remember—”

“There’s a mole.”

Your façade of composure faltered. “What?”

Sousuke breathed sharply through his nose when he pulled his shoulder too far. Why he was trying to stretch his arms not thirty minutes since you patched him up was beyond you, but you decided against reprimanding him for it altogether. 

“Rin’s losing credibility as the capo because someone dug up the old case about his father’s death.” This was one of the few instances you’d heard Sousuke not sound as detached as he typically was. “Word spread that Toraichi-san was actually murdered, and that Rin was the one who orchestrated it. Our men...they’re fond of the old capo, and have always been against the idea of Rin ascending the post so young. It doesn’t even surprise me that they bought such a lie so easily.”

You mouthed an inaudible, _what_ under your breath. Shifting your gaze to the oppressively low ceiling, you sifted through some old tales Makoto had humored with in the past. You’d only started working as Iwatobi’s official medic a few days after you found Nagisa staggering into the clinic you used to part time for years ago. Meaning, you didn’t know the whole story that tied the two clans that ruled this city from the shadows. But you _did_ know that Matsuoka Toraichi died when his son, Rin, was still a teenager. 

“Do they really believe a kid could do that to his own father?” you muttered. Although you weren’t waist-deep into the realm of the mafia like the rest of the Dolphins, you were aware of the way a clan would cherish their family; more so if they were related by blood. 

Sousuke braced his elbows on his thighs as he momentarily buried his face in his hands. For the second time, you were distracted from the severity of your conversation. You had him strip his tight trousers and shirt when you operated on him, but seeing the man in nothing but black boxers did unfair things to your libido. You were betting your whole salary that Sousuke didn’t even have an _inkling_ of how his state of near undress was affecting you. 

“It’s not a matter of what they believe anymore,” Sousuke told you, sighing as he rested his palms on the bed. “There’s a mole in Samezuka, and if I let him scuttle around any further, they’ll break the organization from the inside.”

“Are you saying it’s the mole who shot you three times?” you wondered.

He spared you a single nod. “Someone’s been lurking around the Matsuoka estate for the past few days now, and I finally decided to do something about it earlier today.”

“That doesn’t explain how you wound up here, though.”

Irritation flecked across his ocean blue eyes, but you found yourself gloating inside when Sousuke chose to tell you the tale anyway. “Followed him in my car. He caught on. Led me in circles until we ended up in this part of town.” The haste in his words told of the shattered pride he harbored—one that Sousuke masked with a nonchalant shrug. “I thought I could take him with my bare fists, but what fight can an unarmed man put up against someone with a gun? Who’s also quick on their feet, mind you.”

You couldn’t help the snort you breathed out. As a treat, you decided to ignore the role that his lacking sense of direction played in his own demise. “You telling me you got your ass handed to you just ‘cause you didn’t have the foresight to bring weapons?”

His impassive expression didn’t falter, but you could very much see the way his skin flushed with the faintest tinge of red. “That’s not important.” 

_Of course._

Rolling your eyes, you decided against taunting him. Just this once. “I take it that you don’t hold Iwatobi responsible for that, then? You said your mission didn’t involve us.” 

“Obviously,” he scoffed. “Rin could spout off about how he’s going to knock the Dolphins into the dirt as much as he wants, but we all know the treaties we sign every year contradict his sentiments. And we both know that Nanase wouldn’t do anything to openly antagonize him, either.”

A lengthy silence hung between the two of you for a while, and you found yourself raising an eyebrow at the way realization slowly dawned on Sousuke’s face.

“Maybe _that’s_ why our men are so quick to go against Rin,” he muttered, fingers curling around your sheets. 

You opted not to ask about the implications of his words, knowing his answer would only bring a bitter taste in your mouth. The lines of tension marring his chiseled face were foreign to you, and for a fleeting second, a bad idea crossed your mind. As much as you hated his guts, seeing Sousuke looking this stressed out didn’t sit well with you.

And you might know of a couple of methods that could wipe that look off his face.

“You know what, Sousuke?” you sighed, kicking yourself off the wall to toe the distance between you and your patient. Shedding the final layers of shame left in your body, you stepped over his toned thighs, straddling his hips as you gauged his face for a reaction. You could feel him stiffen underneath you, but as usual, Sousuke was yet to display any outward astonishment. 

“What?” 

Your lips bowed into a complacent smile. “If you think too much, you’re going to hurt your head.” 

His fingers skimmed your clothed thighs, drumming against the fabric as those beautiful eyes drooped half-lidded with pooling desire. “Are you really going to provoke me here, of all places?”

“A woman is most comfortable in her own room, you know.” You giggled, rolling your hips to arouse a groan in approval from him. Riding the waves of your own valor, you brushed your lips against his jaw. “You’d always told me that I could be too uptight. Don’t you want to break away from routine every now and again?” 

Sousuke curled the syllables of your name in a snarl, and you could feel him bucking his hips upward to meet the growing heat in your thighs. You caught your bottom lip between your teeth, not permitting yourself to let out any sounds that could inflate his ego—even if the bulge in his boxers _did_ make your mouth water at the sensation. 

“Do you always fuck your patients right after you treat them?” he asked, voice heavy with lust. 

You pouted, taking his face in both of your hands. The flimsy fluorescent lighting of your room made his cerulean irises come alive with newfound fervor. If you weren’t careful, he could very much drown you in the ocean in his eyes. 

“That’s a privilege only _you_ can enjoy.” 

Despite your desire to let this pan out like all the times Sousuke had taken you, you were hyper aware of the fact that he took _three_ gunshots only a few hours prior. The last thing you needed was to rupture his stitches by overexerting him. (“Then stop trying to fuck the guy, dumbass!” yelled your voice of reason, who remained dutifully ignored.)

The kiss you placed on his cracked lips was uncharacteristically soft, but nonetheless, Sousuke melted into the sensation. His hands planted your hips firmly on his lap, gently rocking you back and forth on top of his erection. You sat still as you licked into his mouth, letting him rut against you as he so pleased. There was something intoxicating with the feel of his mouth on yours alone—and while you could settle with just making out with him on your bed for hours, the tight grip he has on your thighs told you that alone won’t satisfy him. 

“Strip,” he breathed against your lips. 

You didn’t need to be told twice, staggering back on your feet as you fumbled with the button that held your jeans together, shimmying out of both them and your panties in the least graceful manner possible. But Sousuke didn’t seem to mind. You felt his hungry gaze raking up the curve of your thighs as you pulled your shirt over your head, tossing it into a useless heap on the floor before his face went rigid. 

“Like what you see?” you tease, settling yourself back on his lap as he growled in your ear. 

“You prance around this house full of men without a fucking bra?” 

You simpered, shivering when he latched his mouth onto the column of your throat, greedy hands massaging your breasts fervently. “What I don’t wear doesn’t concern you, Sousuke.”

“It does if someone else can see you like this.” The possessiveness in his tone was different from the one he’d use on you during those passionate nights spent in his penthouse. Those words weren’t directed in anyone in particular—it was mostly just an added flair to help get you off. 

Who knew the real thing would turn you on even more?

“You’re wet,” he hissed, and you felt yourself staining his boxers. Had you not known any better, you would’ve thought he was sulking. “Are you aroused by the idea of those kids getting their hands on you? You filthy little _slut_.” 

Okay. Since when was Sousuke able to talk _dirty_? His words sent a shot of heat straight through your core, making delicious shivers ripple across sweat-stricken skin. Muffling a quiet whimper, you planted a sloppy kiss on his mouth, but Sousuke forcibly peeled himself away. You whined for having been denied, but before you could utter a single word in protest, he adjusted his position on the bed—moving to lie down as he lifted his legs back on the bed even with you on his lap. Fuck. Why was his ridiculous strength so hot?

“What do you want?” he whispered, languidly rolling his clothed hips against your bare heat. 

“S-Sou—” You ended up choking on your own words when Sousuke reached a hand down to trace the wetness of your slit. Each time his deft fingers brushed your clit, you felt spurts of fire singe your veins, making you fall on top of his broad chest with a ragged moan. 

“I asked you a question.” Sousuke’s words sounded like a threat, but his touch was delicate as he smoothed down your hair with his free hand.

You braced your palms on either side of his body, still minding the injuries he’d sustained despite the heady desire that clouded your mind. It absolutely made no sense how he had the energy to be doing lewd things with you in that state. But then again, you’d never once perceived any semblance of shame on Sousuke since you’d met him. 

“Want you to fill me up…” you grumbled, more defeated than you’d liked to sound. Sousuke hummed, urging you to continue. He then manhandled you so that your back was pressed against his bandaged chest, fingers still lingering south. To your irritation, he’d limited his touches to idle strokes that made you want to grind your cunt against his hand. You braced your palms on his thighs—minding the areas you’d just operated on—before finally letting go of whatever shred of pride you had left. “I want your fat cock inside me. Want you to fuck me ‘til I scream myself— _nggh_ —h-hoarse.”

He smirked against your neck, the feel of his lips almost electric on your skin. “That’s what I like to hear.”

Sousuke dished out a whispered instruction for you to get up for a moment so he could strip himself. As horny as you were right now, you obeyed far too easily and had to bite down the blows that your pride repeatedly endured. Just this once, you’ll allow yourself to drown in this haze of lust. You saddled future you with the responsibility of dealing with the consequences later.

His shaft bounced from the confines of his underwear, straining against toned abs that had you swiping your tongue across your lips. Sousuke wasted no time—grabbing your wrist so he could settle you back on top of his hips. 

“Maybe your tight little pussy is all I need to get better,” he groaned as you took his cock in your hand, rubbing the head across your slit to spread the slick that coated your thighs. 

“Don’t be an idiot,” you rasped, positioning yourself on top of him—hissing when you sheathed his massive dick into your heat ever-so slowly. “Y-You better get some rest when you get back or I’ll personally rip those stitches open.”

He spared you a strained yet amused laugh, grabbing your chin in his large hand as you stared into the sea in his eyes.

“No promises.”

**—every hour, i feel the power**

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://hirugamis.tumblr.com) or support me on [ko-fi](http://ko-fi.com/kaientai)!


End file.
